Perfect Edition Season 1 Volume 2
Perfect Edition Season 1 Volume 2 is the second Perfect Edition book released by the Prince of Tennis franchise. Most of there content is a few covers, stickers, and extras. Notes *Cover 1 features Momo-sempai. Underneath the sticker is Arai and the Ichinen trio. *Inside cover features Kaidou using Snake. *The wrap around cover features Inui...with TWO mugs of Inui Juice. *The color page features Inui and Kaidou in civilian clothes. pe v2 s1.png|Manga Cover inside cover s1 v2.png|Inside Cover color page v1 s1.png|Color Page Extras Ano Koro no Oujisama - The Princes From Back Then Premium Photo Revealing the secret snapshots of the princes' true selves in their early childhood Ano Koro no Oujisama x Konomi Takeshi Shiraishi Kuranosuke, Age 1 I'd like to talk with Konomi-sensei about "Anopuri" that's included as an extra in this second volume right after the first volume. How did you decide on doing "Anopuri"? Konomi: The characters in their early childhood hasn't been shown in the anime or even in cards. That's why I thought the readers must want to see this done. For me, the most important thing is for readers to enjoy this and think, "Oh, I've been had!" With this in mind, I prepared a surprise that will excite readers for the perfect edition. Since this was the case, I thought that instead of drawing Hyoutei's Kabaji-kun at age 1, readers probably want to see Shitenhouji's Shiraishi-kun at age 1 more. I feel that fans of Shitenhouji that didn't debut until Nationals would enjoy this a lot. Sanada Genichirou, Age 8 In Sanada's case, I wonder if it's because he's older here than the other two, but don't you think his actions feel very tangible? Konomi: Sanada, who is full of solemnity, tries to feed a giraffe for the first time and gets surprised like a child. When I tried to imagine Sanada's somewhat panicked expression, various ideas came pouring in...I would be very happy if readers enjoyed this element of surprise. In addition, Sanada's shirt already has the words "Furinkazan" written on it. Konomi: That's right. Unexpectedly, he'll say things like "Tarundoru!" to the giraffe. (laughs) Mukahi Gakuto, Age 5 Lastly is Mukahi. Why is he biting an apple? Konomi: In any case, I wanted to draw a kid devouring an apple. Since I already drew Shitenhouji's captain and Rikkai's vice captain, I decided the third person would just be a normal member from Hyoutei. I wanted to show that various characters will show up in "Anopuri" from now on. Mukahi, who I chose this time, has a unique hairstyle that bounces while he jumps around in matches. Everyone surprisingly knows this. Also, pouting while eating a hard apple with a frown seems like something Mukahi would do. I wanted to follow the theme of "Anopuri" by showing characters' true selves without any pretenses. With this, you might be able to see expressions and actions from their basic personality and qualities that you might not see from the main story. Initial Setup Building the Sagrada Familia in the sand box!? For "Anopuri", Konomi-sensei's initial idea was to draw a Shiraishi as a kindergarten kid making Gaud's famous church, the Sagrada Familia, in the sand box. However, next to the Sagrada Familia, Shiraishi would be too small, so that idea was scrapped... Konomi-sensei from back then Konomi-sensei wanted to become an animal illustrator After he drew the giraffe, Konomi-sensei remembered his dream from the past. If he couldn't become a mangaka, he would have liked to draw pictures of animals used at the end of illustration books. Triple Jacket New Taste!! Inui Juice has a Perfect Edition too!? Although you might think the ranking matches are fierce, in reality, the matches are cruel ones where the losers have Inui Juice waiting for them. The yellow Inui Juice is a new flavor that debuted in the perfect edition. The title page 'off shot' illustration There's a reason for the mature clothes!? The simple clothes show that they're not affected by fashion. Also, giving them a more adult-like feeling emphasizes Ryoma's youthfulness. Category:Manga Volumes Category:Perfect Edition Category:Fanbooks